


talk dirty to me

by hollyster



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, Embedded Images, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Sander is a daddy, Sex Toys, Smut, dom!sander, jerking off, robbe is a baby, solo sex, sub!robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: in which, Robbe is horny and Sander is not in town. Dirty phone talks ensue
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me +

Robbe started stroking gently over his growing member while the hot water was running down his shivering body. He was horny, obviously.

But there was no Sander nearby since Sander was in Gent to visit some friends Robbe didn't like. So he stayed in Antwerpen in his former flat he used to share with Milan, Zoe and Senne, so he didn't feel all too lonely.

Right now, Robbe was standing under the water jet, trying to rid off his boner, which he got when he had seen the moan audio Sander had left him. Of course, he could jerk off to that, but it would be embarrassing if his former flatmates heard him. He really tried his best, with naughty pictures in his head and Sander's moan in his ear but it wouldn't work. And it frustrated Robbe a lot. He really needed Sander, whether it's his ass or hands or mouth, he really didn't care in that moment. All he wanted was Sander and release. After some more strokes he groaned frustrated and switched off the shower, getting out with a still hard boner. He dried himself and ran the towel quickly through his hair and tried to sneak back into his room, covering his bulge.

But in that very moment, Milan had decided to exit his own room, catching Robbe in the act.

"Ohhh, is little Robin a bit flustered?" he tormented, smirking and Robbe blushed, "Robin isn't small. I'm not flustered that's just my normal size."

Milan huffed, "Sure, it is. Are you gonna watch porn now and jerk off to it?"

Robbe rolled his eyes, huffing, "You think I'd do that when I have a hot sexy boyfriend? No. I'll call him and we'll have a hot and messy call."

This answered sounded very cocky and bitchy, Robbe knew that but after all the torment Milan had put him through with his Grindr, it seemed appropriate. And Milan gasped in fake horror, holding his hands over his heart, "Robbe! What happened? You used to be so sweet and innocent and now that...I really need to have a talk to Sander." And with that Milan went back into his room and Robbe continued his way.

He entered his former room and locked the door, making sure that nobody would walk into Robbe's room and things would get awkward. Then put the curtains down and laid down onto his bed, reaching for his phone to send his boyfriend a picture of 'Robin'.

_*picture attached*_

_up 4 sth new?_

Just seconds later he got an answer in the form of a call.

Quickly he picked up, panting in the phone while he stroked over his chest.

"Robbe? Baby, what's up?"

"My d*ck." Robbe said softly in the phone, stroking over his hipbone.

Sander laughed nervously, "Oh..ok. So, dirty-talk?"

"Yes, please, Sander...I'm horny and I need your voice and moan and commands."

Sander growled slightly, "Alright. What are you wearing right now?"

"Nothing. I just got out the shower" Robbe murmured aroused. Sander nodded, laying in his bed as well," Huh-hu. And what are you doing now?"

"I'm stroking my chest, hipbones and belly...daddy, Am I doing the right things?" asked Robbe his boyfriend with a shivering voice. The artist was now also naked, stroking his nipples," Mhhmm, but you can do it better! Make daddy proud and stroke over your over-sensitive nipples. I want you to touch and pinch your nipples, pull on the piercings and let me hear your pleasure. You know I love your sensitive nipples, baby boy."

Robbe obeyed. He let his fingers ghost over his right nipple, circling around it and pulling on the piercing. It was such a pleasure for Robbe since he had very sensitive nerves there and he could manage to get an orgasm just from taking care of his nipples.

"I'm doing it right now..ugh...a-and it feels so so so good, thank you daddy." Then he moaned deeply, causing Sander to hiss a bit. "Such a good boy for me, only for me, am i right Robbe?"

Robbe was already close to the edge, he really wasn't joking when he said that he could orgasm with just playing with his nipples," Yes...ugh. O-o-only fo-or you, baby. Can i cum?"

Sander froze dead. "NO! You can not come without my permission, got it!"

Robbe whimpered, trying to hold it back but he failed and came. Just by stroking his nipples. And of course Sander knew how his baby sounded, when he cums and so he knew that Robbe had just disobeyed him. Anger filled him, already having an idea for the punishment.

"Tz-tz. Bad boy...coming without my permission. Daddy is very disappointed," he said coldly and Robbe whimpered ashamed. He made his daddy mad and he was disappointed in himself.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. Gimme my punishment. I deserve it and I'll do anything to make you proud of me again. I'm waiting for your command and uhh, my cock is hard again."

Sander could clearly hear the guilt in Robbe's raspy voice. "Are you crying, baby?"

Robbe hadn't noticed the tears until now, so he sobbed in the phone, "Yes, I'm crying because I disappointed you and I'm your baby boy. I am supposed to make you proud but instead I'm just failing you. C'mon, daddy, gimme my punishment."

"You are so right, Robin. Bad boys deserve the torture...are you in your room?"

"Yes, sir." He was still sobbing.

"Stop crying, you are a big boy."

"Ok, sir." The sobbing went down.

"In your drawer next to your bed, there is a egg-shaped blue thing, do you see it?" Robbin turned over and searched for it and found it soon.

"Yes, I did. It looks beautiful...what can I do with it to pleasure you?"

Sander chuckled, "Well, since you called me for pleasuring your sweet cock, I'll help you. Stroke over the tip, then over the base and in the end your balls, also start pumping and tickling your balls. They are so lovely, they fit so perfectly in my hands, remember?"

Robbe obeyed his boyfriend's commands, panting and gasping.

"I can't really hear you, be louder, be more free, don't care about your flatmates, be loud for me, baby boy."

So Robbe gasped and panted louder, he even added some whining. Sander felt the goosebumps forming on his tense body, all his nerves were wound up to a high pitch and his hands shivered when he embraced his member.

"Good boy, baby. Now take the egg-thing, tap the bottom and hold it against your tip," smirked Sander, already knowing what's coming next.

A loud scream reached his ear and after that some more quiet cries and loud moans and pants. The egg-thing was a vibrator which also sends tiny power surges with time.

"OHHH GOOODDD, DADDY. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU...i love you so much," rambled Robbe loudly and relieved with a small scream when he came.

"Tell your daddy what's now going on at yours? Send me a picture!"

So Robbe quickly opened the camera app and snapped a pic for his boyfriend. For a minute he heard panting and moaning and then the final scream, which showed Robbe that Sander had also reached his high.

"God, you look so perfect laying there with your sperm all over your chest and face," commented Sander Robbe. "Well, now you made it up for your fault earlier, baby, Daddy is very proud of you and I can't wait to come home tomorrow so I can tie you up and sex your brain. Baby, I love you so focking much."

Robbe smiled, "Thank you for this, I really needed it, I love you."

And then the call ended and both were exhausted but happy. After he had calmed down of his two orgasm, Robbe looked down at his body, grimacing when he saw how unnecessary his shower earlier was. There was cum dripping down his nipple piercing and slowly drying on his flat stomach. With a sigh he quickly ran back to the bathroom, not noticing his friends that were sitting in the kitchen with grossed out faces.

When Robbe was done with his second shower, he went into the kitchen to grab something to drink and noticed everyone that was there. Like Milan, Senne, Zoe and even Jens. All of them were smirking at him and Robbe raised his eyebrow, questionably.

"What?"

"OHHH GOOODDD, DADDY. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU...i love you so much," copied Jens Robbe and Senne added," Tell your daddy what's now going on at yours? Send me a picture!", causing the blonde to blush and bury his face in his hands.

"Oh no, please no," he whined but Zoe nodded her head, pitiful.

"I'm so sorry, honey but your phone was still in the Bluetooth interface for the boombox, so we all had to listen to your conversation...we are so sorry."


End file.
